Six AM
by chan-san-sama
Summary: College is tiring, work is tiring and Haruka can be just as tiring. After getting home after her shift, Makoto gets caught off guard. Will she ever get a break? (Genderbent!Makoto at your service!)


**A/N: **

**Dear Readers,**

**First off, just to let you know Makoto is female in this series it's just a quick.. thing I'm working on? A bunch of random one-shots. Dunno if it will really lead up to anything but it's fun! Honestly.. I haven't wrote a 'straight' pairing for ages, literally ages! So this is a first.. I hope you all like it! If so please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts or any criticism, it's totally cool.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

**Six AM**

It was around six in morning when she arrived home.

Drearily Makoto tried her best to keep quiet as she locked the front door, carelessly kicking her flats elsewhere in the genkan and god knows how she even had the energy to drag herself into her bedroom. Wait, no, _their_ bedroom.

Sleepily she smiled at the sight of Haruka completely passed out, still she felt envious. The bed was calling out to her and her eye lids were burning from exhaustion. With no strength to properly get changed into pajamas Makoto slid off her skirt letting it burrow her ankles, leaving herself in her shirt and knickers, finally was she able to do what she had wanted for the past seven hours and that was to happily flop on the bed.

However Makoto didn't get rest immediately, Haruka was awoken by her. Right before she could happily drift off, the brunette felt that familiar yet wonderful muscular arm worm around her side.

Her heart skipped.

It was a shame that they really did not spend enough time together, well they hadn't been doing so lately. School and work were taking over, so it was incredibly difficult. But somehow they got through it, if they had to work hours until they felt their heads were going to collapse and study to the point where they wanted to tear out their hair. They would do it, if it meant having a long and happy future, together. Just as they planned, just like they had always wanted.

Sunday mornings were actually the most enjoyable. Neither of them worked that day, sometimes, mostly covering which was quite rare. Plus, no school, bonus.

If they didn't sleep in until the late afternoon then they would be either cleaning the apartment or sat around watching random movies. They always took turns when it came to up to their annual film marathon, luckily _no_ horrors were included but if Haruka had to sit through gut wrenching tear-jerkers then Makoto would have to be prepared to put up the odd action movie, she never really minded those though it was the sea life documentaries which she found boring. But because she adored Haruka, she watch the strange cetaceans wander around the open waters and all the other bizarre fishy critters that arbitrarily gobble one another up. It seemed to make him happy, oddly.

At least he had gotten better at keeping his clothes on when he saw water; thank goodness, at last Makoto could stop worrying.

Still, it amazed her as to just how far they had both got at this point in their young lives. University, work, repeat but Makoto liked to thing they were doing okay. She panicked too much, Haruka always told her to calm down otherwise she would end up 'worrying herself to death'. It was just her nature to overthink such things, thankfully her parents were helping with her rent and Makoto felt nothing but guilt at first. She would re-pay them one day, once school was over and held a degree.

Makoto was just so incredibly lucky to be blessed with such a wonderful family. Haruka's parents did the same, however, he never saw them. He had a funny relationship with them which Makoto never really questioned. They were quiet people, rather pleasant but very distant. After-all, it was his grandmother who truly raised him and she had been the complete opposite.

"-offee" came a whisper.

"Hm?" She didn't even have the urge to look over her shoulder right now, Makoto was pretty sure she looked like a dead fish plopped on its side.

"Makoto smells of coffee."

Ah yes, there had been that incident at the store.

"Yeah.. I was re-filling the machine in a rush.. The beans went everywhere.. Luckily I had a change of clothes in the back.. I'm so clumsy." She softly gigged towards the end.

Slowly he shuffled closer to her; his heartbeat met her back and nestled deep into the crook of her neck. The tips of his bangs tickled, naturally she arched up her shoulder but Haruka made no effort to move.

He hadn't really grown that much since high school, they were more or less on the same level now. But Makoto had always bin the taller of the two. From nursery, to primary and middle school she had been gifted height. The brunette could even re-call a few girls being snippy about it while Haruka had told her they were simply jealous because they were tiny. But, that was just it.

Back then Makoto would step out the shower in the morning before school and she would take a long hard look at herself in the mirror. It wasn't her body that was the problem, after years of swimming she had developed a robust physique. Makoto wasn't overly buff or hench but she was definitely toned, her stomach was flat, her curves evened out well and then there was the twins.

Makoto knew she could be very.. she was sometimes very unaware about certain things. As a little girl swimming had never been an issue until she hit puberty, Makoto was congratulated about something else other than her swimming. Haruka knew, obviously, however Makoto's heart was already taken and they were by no means having her.

But her height had racked her confidence big-time during middle school when she received the most male attention. She wasn't interested, she had Haruka and everyone knew yet she could not understand why they bothered with her. Then there was the insecure bunch, they were either too nervous or shy to talk to her and they always stuck up for her when covetousness behavior struck.

Before her and Haruka began dating there was many a time where Makoto wondered whether he preferred those tinier girls. Gou was a good example, Matsuoka Rin's younger sister, a year younger than themselves. The redhead was adorable, Makoto did find Haruka watching her a couple of times other than that she was harmless. But she couldn't understand, they had known each other since - Actually, Makoto couldn't even remember. It was that long ago, she couldn't recall a time not having Haruka around.

Gradually retorting out of her thoughts she felt Haruka begin tugging or _playing_ with her hair. "You should really get some sleep, don't you have to be up for seven-thirty?"

She could feel Haruka shake his head. "No, classes are cancelled."

"You never told me?" only a small amount of ire fell into her voice but it was hardly effective.

"I did, twice." Only twice, apparently that was alright it seemed.

"I don't remember.."

"Makoto is always busy."

Aloud she sighed, Haruka could tell she was getting irritated now. When he decided it was best to shift away from her Makoto already made the move to turn on her back, as she did she took hold of Haruka's hand and gave it a loving squeeze. Dawn broke through their half-opened curtains; allowing a decent amount of sunlight to cast through and silhouettes painted their walls.

His eyes followed her gaze, seeing how she was dazzled by the early morning sky. A wild mixture of soft yellows, powdered blue and candy cotton pink; immensely beautiful.

But it wasn't as mesmerizing as the terrific smile Makoto gifted him with from underneath.

"You know it won't be like this forever, we'll be graduating soon, we'll have new jobs a-and then-" Suddenly she was lost for words, Makoto knew her cheeks were on fire. She wasn't sure whether Haruka wanted space or not. They had discussed their future before, only very briefly. What if that had changed and he didn't want what she wanted anymore?

"Makoto?"

Gawkily she looked over to her right and met Haruka's concerned gaze.

"I.. Um..We'll.. We'll-"

"We'll be okay," He finished.

"Eh, Haru?"

"I want to stay with you, simple as." Haru said with a shrug.

"You do?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes, why? You look surprised?"

"Well, I thought maybe you had other plans, we haven't spoken about what's going to happen for a while now, so I kinda wondered if you changed your mind."

Haruka's face darkened. "As if"

"You mean, you still want to live together?"

Instantly he launched himself on top of her. Makoto became all flustered at their position and what little clothing they had on. Though, they weren't virgins, by all means they were past that stage. But the brunette still got very bashful and squirmed when it came to these activities.

"H-Haru!"

"You need to stop over-thinking, you say weird things when you do."

"Okay-"

He leaned down to brush his lips against the side of her neck, gentler than a light breeze. He then kissed it but was sure not to get carried away, he knew Makoto disliked it when he left hickeys, an imprint of his love. Instead it was a quick peck, then another, another and another..

"Haru I need to sleep, not everyone has their classes cancelled."

"I did tell you, Makoto doesn't listen enough."

How she sighed. "Just get off me please-"

Her gave her a _look_. "I love you too, now please.."

Thankfully Haruka did as he was told, he would do anything for the brunette, to show she wasn't that sulky Makoto kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I don't talk about it because I don't want you to be any more stressed than you already are," He said.

"We'll have to discuss everything soon you know Haru-chan, we can't just brush it aside."

Haruka gave her a little poke in the side gaining a reaction of course. "I know that, drop the -chan."

She nudged him back but it was too light-hearted, forget it, she couldn't be bothered play fighting now. As she closed her eyes Makoto was unable to shake off the eyes burning into her.

"You're wide awake now, aren't you?"

He didn't answer, in which she took the silence as an evident 'yes'. The bed anchored down again so Haruka was properly lay on his side, he twiddled around idly with her hair. Makoto knew how much he adored her hair, he never said it though but she could tell. She had always found that she was a very plain girl; Makoto never really liked make-up, not like Ran did.

Goodness, that time she allowed her younger sister to dress her up, letting her do her hair and make-up was a huge mistake. But it was all good fun really, Haruka was there that day too. Since Makoto had been her sister's guinea pig, she remembered the devilish gleam in her eyes when she turned to Ren who immediately refused her offer. Haruka however didn't care, in the end both Mako and him had gained a terrible yet comical do-over that day.

Makoto rarely cut her hair, it wasn't messy or unctuous. She didn't let herself go that much, it was just that doing her hair was effort and time consuming. Over the years her hair had grown very wavy and long, there was never any point in straightening it not when there was swim practice and now it was always school and work.

But Haruka liked it.

When he was beginning to get on her nerves Makoto returned back on her side. Frowning, he cuddled up closely. Secretly, she loved it when he was clingy like this.

"Nagisa called."

"He did?"

"Yeah,"

"We haven't heard from Nagisa in months.. Is he okay? Did he say how Rei was?"

"Busy, but he said to give them both a call."

"Oh so they're back in Japan?" Then again Makoto hadn't checked her phone, no doubt the little blonde haired wonder tried to call her at some point during her shift.

Nodding he also added "-Only for two weeks, then they're going to Milan."

"Lucky.. but who would have ever thought.. Nagisa wanted to work in the fashion industry? Rei I can imagine, but Nagisa.. I mean I am happy for them both, can you imagine how Rei feels with him always tagging around?" Makoto grinned at the thought. "I bet he keeps stuttering and loosing his cool.. They're so cute."

"Well, they are dating."

"S-Since when?!" Green eyes sprang right open.

"Their senior year, they're open about it now though."

"Did you know, Haru?"

"Not until last night."

It was nice to think about it though, Rei and Nagisa had been goo-goo for each other for years. Makoto was glad for her friends, they were definitely well suited and they made each other so, so happy.

"Everyone's moved on, haven't they? Sometimes I think.. It's too fast you know? I'm happy that Haru will be by my side, ten years from now, where will we be.. What do you think?"

Haruka could almost sense a ting of the blues hit Makoto's voice; he kissed at the nape of her neck, it would be fine.

"Married"

Blood rushed to her ears, she was literally stiff as stone. "Come again?"

"Married?"

"Y-You want to get married?" Quickly she span round to meet him.

Makoto knew how serious Haruka could be but boy, right now he looked as if he had bin presented with all the water in the world. His blue eyes glittered like the ocean's waves on a hot summers day, realizing that he'd been staring too much Haruka turning away. _Blushing,_ and Haruka never ever blushed.

"Haru?" Her voice sounded softer, melodious. Visibly touched by Haruka's assumption.

"Only to Makoto, if that's okay?" Goodness, was Nanase Haruka shy all of a sudden?

Forget going to sleep, Makoto had adoration churning in her eyes and this time she was the one jumping out on to the other. "Haru!"

_"Mako-"_

"I'm sorry, s-sorry-" She wasn't exactly light, not that she was overweight. Haruka thought he was going to choke from the life sucking squeeze she was giving him. A part of him regretted mentioning anything, damn Makoto was strong.

"_Stop-"_

"Sorry.. Haru.. I never would have.. Are you proposing to me?" Funny, Makoto felt like a giggly school girl.

Haruka gaped like a goldfish, lost for words, then again he was never any good at them anyway. Makoto was and had always bin his translator, they shared that special 'connection' apparently. Little did they all know, it wasn't real, the couple weren't really physic or held the ability to read each others minds. Makoto was just brilliant at knowing what Haruka did and didn't approve of, it was only because they had known one another for many years and were close.

"It's okay if you're aren't, we could never get married right now either way, we don't have the money for a ceremony or rings or catering-"

He rolled his eyes. "We don't need that."

"What about our families?"

He didn't even have to think twice to know that Makoto wanted her entire family there on the day. A white wedding, _well_ - what her parent's didn't know wouldn't hurt them. But they were so close-knit compared to his, Haruka barely spoke to them.

"Haru, you _would_ invite your parents wouldn't you?" She gave him a prod on the forehead.

He pouted, then she did it again.

"You can't not invite them! Don't forget they're paying for your rent, they housed you in school, surely you would want them there.."

No answer.

"Is there anything you would attend with them? Haru, they're not all that bad.."

"Don't make excuses for them" He grumbled.

"What about.." Makoto had to think on that for a second. "What if something bad happened to them? They care about you, I know this might sound morbid but wouldn't you even attend their funeral or something like that?"

She gave him a glare when he snorted, glancing over at her all wide-eyed. "Of course? As their only child, it's my obligation to pound in the stake."

Makoto groaned when seeing his tiny smile appear on his lips and swatted his arm, such cheek. "Behave!"

They settled down eventually, Makoto tucked against him and Haruka the same. There was no point in pretending to be asleep, Makoto looked at Haruka before quickly shutting her eyes, then Haru repeated the act. She bit her lip, but as soon as she was caught Makoto muffled a laugh into the sheets.

"Rin isn't coming."

"What?"

Then she saw that gloomy expression, more so his eyes, they spoke for him. "Haru, you know that's over with, he's with Nitori-san now."

"He liked Makoto, wouldn't that bother him?"

Oh, so that's why.

"I don't know.. I think.. He would be okay with it? Haru it's been years now, he's found somebody, well he had someone all along Rin was just too _blind_ to notice."

He furrowed his brow as if he was in some sort of agreement.

"It worked out, everybody won in the end and w-we're together." Makoto shyly whispered.

She reached for his hand, squishing it for good measure and smiled lazily at him. "Silly, I would never have left you."

How lucky was he, Haruka couldn't really imagine a life without her.

"If the both of you were dating, you would probably be covered in scars."

"Er, why?"

"Have you seen those teeth? Makoto's skin marks easily, _I_ should know." The brunette sneered at Haru's words, he sounded far too proud.

"Let's not.. get into that.. it's far too early in the day for this kind of discussion."

"But, why are Kou's teeth normal?"

"Haru.. I need to get to sleep."

"Hasn't Makoto noticed?"

"Haru.."

"At least dolphins have kiss friendly teeth, sharks bite."

"Haru.. shush.." She whined.

"Dolphins have around two hundred and fifty teeth, a shark has-"

"That's nice but Haru.. I need to.."

"If Rin comes, we'll have to play Jaws at our wedding."

Makoto never really did this, clamping a hand over his mouth that is. This was a first, since when did he speak this much?

"Haru, please can you talk to me about dolphins, sharks and.. gah.. no.. _NO_! We will not be playing that theme song!"

Right after she had finished speaking their alarm went off. Both of them turned to find that an hour, a full solid hour had already passed. Restless, agitated and hopeless Makoto face planted her pillow.

She gave up.

"I'm hungry."

Haruka smiled to himself, Makoto sure did put up with a lot. She was certainly a wonderful girlfriend, one day she would also make the perfect bride. And he, the perfect husband, or so he hoped.

"Mackerel-" He said, that was all it took for his face to brighten. "Makoto, I'm going to cook mackerel."

Nor did she answer.

"But first I'll take a bath."

Some things just never changed.

She witnessed him crawl over her and heard his footsteps padding towards the bathroom. Just as she nearly slipped away for the final time he called out for her because god help him, if he couldn't find that apron Haruka might get oil on his jammers. Makoto knew him too well, without looking up she flopped her arm in some direction and Haruka set off.

An hour of sleep was already lost, that was okay though. Spending time with Haruka, talking about utter nonsense in the early hours of the morning was totally worth it. Not to forget that they had plans to get married one day now, _married_.

_"Nanase Makoto"_ The girl whispered.

Repeating it twice, three times and more, Makoto thought his surname fit like a dream.

Despite hearing Haruka's scampering into the tub and the rush of water dive over the edges on to the floor. Makoto was feeling ecstatic inside; her stomach fluttered with millions of butterflies, ready to burst.

Who knew what type of future they would have; undeniably it will be hectic, now more than ever, by then she prays she will be a fully qualified vet. Certainly soggy, mostly she hoped they'd be content with what they had.

It was too exciting.

Finally, Makoto was able to flutter her eyes shut. It didn't take her much longer until she had drifted off into the peaceful refuge of sleep.


End file.
